


Жрец племени Изгоев

by arafrael



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: American Indian, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Shamanism, ethnic AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arafrael/pseuds/arafrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уильям - жрец племени Изгоев, который вызывает дождь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жрец племени Изгоев

**Author's Note:**

> В наличии:   
> Итан, охотник и вождь,   
> Уильям, жрец племени,   
> неоправданный пафос,   
> незнание матчасти,   
> этнические мотивы с индейским уклоном,   
> культурное наследие североамериканских племен, любовно помешанное на кинки,  
> яркая картина Реннера в перьях и краске, который вызывает дождь.

Вождь Изгоев Итан-Охотник сидит на возвышенности перед всем племенем. Он знает, что сегодня сюда пришли все. Даже самый дряхлый старик, даже самый крошечный младенец.   
Он словно тотем, невозмутим и бесстрастен, он недвижим, как камень под ураганом. 

Он смотрит, как жрец его племени Уильям проводит обряд вызова дождя. 

Помощники жреца бьют в барабаны. Ритмичный гул проникает по кожу и будоражит, но на лице Итана не двигается ни один мускул. Уильям сидит в круге между старейшинами и мерно покачивается под звуки ударов. Его глаза закрыты, голова запрокинута, и видно, как подрагивают жилки на сильной шее. Итан видит, как шевелятся его губы, но заклинаний не слышит — не для смертных ушей они предназначены. Даже не для вождя Изгоев. 

Над ритуальной поляной сгущаются тучи.

Перед Уильямом разложен узор из цветных камней. Если вглядеться, то можно увидеть злобное лицо — это черный бог, который не дает их племени дождей. Итан знает, но он не станет всматриваться в глаза древнего зла. Это все равно что впустить зло в себя.

Уильям вскидывает правую руку, и по его команде помощники заводят песнь. Ее древних слов не знает никто, кроме Уильяма, но отчего-то Итану кажется, что он понимает, о чем поют младшие жрецы. Их тоскливое пение приносит Итану память крови, забытые сказки его предков о другой жизни, которая была до Изгнания.

Итан смотрит на Уильяма. 

Тот вдруг вскидывает вторую руку, и помощники замирают, умолкая. На поляну обрушивается оглушительная тишина. Ветер затихает, словно перед бурей. Итану кажется, что он даже своего сердца сейчас не слышит.  
Племя молчит. Нужно ждать знака.

Ожидание затягивается, но Итан не замечает времени — перед его глазами лишь Уильям, сосредоточенный и напряженный. Как будто от него сейчас зависит все и каждый из них.  
Итан уверен, что так и есть. 

С равнины раздается крик одинокого ворона.

Уильям выдыхает, и на короткое мгновение по его губам проскальзывает улыбка — есть знак!   
Он кивает помощникам, и те снова начинают бить в барабаны — вначале совсем тихо, наращивая силу с каждым ударом. Уильям снова выдыхает и вдруг начинает петь. Его голос, негромкий и бархатистый, словно перекрывает все вокруг и разносится над равниной. 

Это совсем другая песнь. Она полна силы и надежды, и Итану кажется, что полузабытые воспоминания вспыхивают в его памяти подобно костру. Он смотрит, как вздымается грудь поющего Уильма, как по коже перетекают красные письмена, а видит города с высокими, как небо, и тонкими, как стрелы, домами. Он смотрит на перья в волосах Уильяма, а видит огромных птиц и людей в необычных одеждах. Итан не пытается вспомнить все, но и этого ему слишком много.

Уильям мягким, кошачьим движением перетекает в другую позу — и вот он уже стоит перед племенем, покачивая бедрами. Его пение становится все громче, он переступает с ноги на ногу в одной ему понятной череде шагов и ведет все племя в неведомое. 

Жреческое ожерелье из камней, звериных зубов и бусинок подрагивает в такт движениям. Итан старается смотреть только на него, потому что больше на Уильяме ничего нет. Но глаза все равно цепляются за отблески костра на загорелой коже, за пятна краски и странный узор, который из этих пятен складывается.

Между горизонтом и плотной завесой туч вдруг открывается тонкая полоска чистого неба, через которую пробивается закатное солнце. Его лучи расцвечивают поляну в красное.  
Уильям продолжает петь. Его голос становится все требовательней, все строже — он уже не просит, он повелевает. Легким движением ноги он смешивает изображение черного бога с пылью. 

И в этот момент из самой черной тучи бьет молния. Блики костра, свет заходящего солнца — все меркнет в ослепительной белой вспышке. Итан видит замерший силуэт Уильяма и понимает, что тот замолк. А в следующее мгновение они слышат гром.

Ветер поднимается над равниной, шумит в траве, треплет шкуры на хижинах, холодит обнаженную кожу Итана.   
Первая капля падает на лоб Уильяма и стекает вниз, оставляя за собой цветную дорожку. Вторую Уильям ловит рукой. Куда падает третья, неизвестно, потому что следом за ней дождь обрушивается стеной.  
Племя взрывается восторженным криком.

Уильям стоит под рыдающим небом, раскинув руки и запрокинув голову вверх. Его глаза закрыты.  
Итану хочется встать, подойти к нему, коснуться колдовской благодати. Или просто коснуться. Он тихо, так, что и самому незаметно, шепчет имя Уильяма. Сквозь этот дождь невозможно что-то услышать, он знает.  
Уильям вдруг открывает глаза и смотрит на Итана. Долгое мгновение растягивается на короткую вечность. 

А затем Уильям улыбается Итану.


End file.
